


Pepper Potts: Such a Mom

by Blackberry_Moon



Category: peter parker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Moon/pseuds/Blackberry_Moon
Summary: Pepper Potts is a wonderful, sarcastic, talk back, mom to the one and only Peter Parker!





	Pepper Potts: Such a Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head and I thought about writing it after my Feral but I was like nah ima write it now

“Peter, get you’re ass down here now!”, Pepper Potts shouted down the hall. She felt a little flustered as she made breakfast. 

When Peter walked in singing a song and smiling, Pepper felt her heart melt a little. She loved this little boy and since Tony was away she could love him all she wanted.

”Hey, Pep. What you doing today?”, Peter asked, switching to humming instead of singing. 

Pepper’s hand stopped moving from where it was sprinkling salt onto the now finished egg. Her face went blank and her face turned red. She hated lying to Peter. 

However, she wanted it to be a surprise so she covered it with a sneeze. After a ‘God bless you’ she smiled and pushed the egg over to the boy. 

She groaned, putting her hands by her sides and head to the ceiling.

Peter stifled a laugh. 

“Oh, you know, meetings. So, how’s your girlfriend?”, she asked, poking him on the nose. 

Now it was Peter’s turn to groan. 

“Pepper! She’s fine. Im not now though”, he complained. 

Pepper smirked and looked at her watch then back at Peter to see him shuffling his food around.

”Come on, eat! You’ll be late!”, Pepper told him.

After that Peter picked up the pace, downing his orange juice, and rushing his plate and cup to the sink. 

He started to run down the hall before being called back.

” Ah, Ah, Ah, mister, give me hug”, Pepper cooed.

Peter looked from the hallway to Pepper consideringly. Then he jogged over and wrapped his arms around her mid section. 

Pepper layed her face on top of Peter’s head and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Love you, have a good day”, Pepper told him. 

“You too”, Peter said before turning around. “I’m going to be late, remember?”, Peter smirked.

”You are exactly like Tony!”, Pepper laughed.

***************************

As Peter got out of Happy’s car he said bye. Of course all he got was a grunt before he was nearly run over from him driving away. Happy was such a mood. Sometimes he was, well, happy, and others he was just the grumpiest thing you could come across. 

Peter sighed, walking onto the curb. 

When he got to his locker Ned hurried up to him. 

“Pepper Potts is guest speaking here today about our future careers!”, Ned beamed with excitement. 

Peter’s eyes widened and he faced palmed, shaking his head. Ned’s smile faltered slightly.

”What’s wrong dude? I thought you loved Pepper”, Ned commented.

”I do. That’s why she was acting all flustered this morning”, he whirled his hand in front of his face,” When I asked about her day she got all red before covering it with a sneeze”, Peter concluded.

”She’s slick”, Ned laughed.

”Yeah”, Peter muttered. “Come on”.

Okay, so Peter was going to have to sit in a room full of classmates-Peter’d have to make a note to ask Ned who’s be coming- which Pepper also happened to be in. Peter knew she wouldn’t purposely do anything to make him feel uncomfortable, but she might slip up. 

“When are we seeing her and who all is coming?”, Peter questioned.

”Last period is devoted to her and... of the sophomores are coming”, Ned informed him. 

Peter huffed. “Great”, he said dragging it out.

There were pros and cons to the end of the day being when they saw Pepper.

Pros were things like the fact that there wasn’t much of a space for people to question him in case Pepper did slip up.

Cons was the fact that he didn’t have anymore classes and then people could question him. 

It was a very confusing situation as the same thing was a pro and a con. 

Peter rubbed his eyes and Ned and him walked to their first class, biology.

*********************

Now it was time to go see Pepper. 

Flash was walking with him and his friends. He shoved into him with his shoulder, snickering. 

MJ smacked the back of his head and raised her eyebrows. 

“Hey,Loser,Dork”, MJ said, stepping in line with then. 

They both gave her a nod.

”Ready to go see your mommy?”  MJ cooed.

Peter felt his face turn red and he looked at the floor. 

“She’s not my mom”, Peter retorted.” Though I wouldn’t mind if at all”. 

“Whatever”, MJ snorted. 

As they arrived in the gym, they saw a bunch of black foldable chairs. 

They found seats in the middle area and sat down. A low yet loud at the same time, chatter was filling the room.

Their principal stepped up and said,” Please welcome, Ms. Pepper Potts!”.

Everyone erupted in applause.

”Hello, sophomores of Midtown High, as you know I’m Pepper Potts. Today, I’ll be talking to you about a possible career choice at Stark Industries”, Pepper said in a sweet voice. 

Peter knew that her tone could easily switch to ‘don’t mess with me bitch’ voice. He crossed his arms, smiled, and shook his head.

 “All of you should be looking into career choices and exploring what sort of things you like to do”, Pepper started.

Everyone in the room seemed captivated by Pepper, and Peter wasn’t surprised. Pepper just had the natural aura to instantly make you love her. Even MJ was recording what she said. MJ loved Pepper and had gotten to meet her before too. Courtesy of being your girlfriend, she had told Peter.

”Stark Industries would love to have you. We have many departments to accommodate your demands. If you’re not sure about one day working at S.I. then you could intern.Now any questions or concerns?”, Pepper finished. 

Several hands went up all around the room. 

Pepper pointed to girl in the back named Kate.

”What about art designs?”, she asked. 

Pepper smiled easily, remembering being like that when she was younger. 

“Yes, we have a full department for art designs. You can design things from pens to buildings”, Pepper told her. 

Kate smiled and thanked her.

Peter noticed that Flash's hand was up, but Abraham got called on first.

"You really take high school interns?" Abe asked, amazed. 

"Yep, isn't that right Peter?", Pepper asked 

Before Peter could answer and outbreak interrupted him.

"Wait Penis Parker actually interns?", Flash shouted.

Pepper turned to him briskly and said," I'm sorry, what's your name?".

Flash turned to look at some girls in the corner, grinning. "Flash Thompson".

"Right, which means Peter is not your name so I wasn't addressing you. And you ever call him that again , you'll be leaving here with a very sore body", Pepper threatened. The girls in the corner all giggled.

Flash gulped and his face turned red. 

Pepper turned to Peter now, fake sweet smile in place. She had hands clasped in front of her and her nose flared once.

”Oh, uh, yeah, interning is great”, Peter stammered. 

“Okay, hold up, come on, everyone. Do you really believe he interns at S.I?”, Flash said, standing up and pointing hand toward were Peter sat.

Pepper and MJ stood up. 

“Doofus, shut the f up. No one wants to hear what your jerk ass face has to say”, MJ said, voice calm. 

“I agree with MJ. You should really stop talking”, Pepper agreed. 

She stepped down from the bleachers and walked over to where Flash was. 

He looked up at her, his face slightly blotchy and his hands in his pockets. 

She gave him a tight grin before grabbing him by the ear. Pepper turned and started walking through the rows of chairs. Flash was brought over to Mrs. Allerglass, whimpering. 

“Take him to the principal, will you”, Pepper instructed, not actually making it a question. 

She just nodded before turning to walk with Flash. 

After a few more questions the interview was over.

************************

”Who does that ass hat think he is?”, Pepper asked in disbelief as they walked to the car. 

“An almighty god apparently. Maybe we should get Thor and Loki down here to show him what a god really is”, Peter commented.

”Amen to that”, Pepper said, opening the door and stepping inside.

”So,Pete, how was your day?”.


End file.
